Posąg we mgle
Sztuka była moim pierwszym życiowym towarzyszem. Być może zawdzięczam to swojej nieco nadwrażliwej naturze, a może zasianej przez rodziców ciekawości świata i jego osiągnięć. Piękno zaklęte w kolorze, kształcie i dźwięku stanowiło dla mnie obiekt kontemplacji, będąc zarazem formą ucieczki przed zmartwieniami codzienności. Już starożytni mędrcy i sofiści odkryli katarktyczną moc sztuki oraz płynące z niej duchowe oczyszczenie. Ja zaś podążałam wyznaczonym przez nich szlakiem i kultywowałam gasnącą w dzisiejszych czasach tradycję otaczania się pięknem. Gdybym spędziła na nauce równie wiele czasu, co na wernisażach i koncertach, miałabym zapewne szansę na karierę uniwersytecką. Czasy niewykształconych kobiet odchodziły właśnie w niepamięć. Zwyciężyło jednak zamiłowanie do wygody i dana mi była praktyczna, a przy tym niewątpliwie przyjemniejsza droga. Tylko jedno jest lepsze od zakochania się z wzajemnością we wspaniałym człowieku: gdy jest on również człowiekiem majętnym. Mój narzeczony podzielał ową pasję sztuki, jednak objawiała się ona w zupełnie inny sposób. Podczas gdy ja chłonęłam każdy skrawek piękna, on zdawał się selekcjonować dzieła i swoim zainteresowaniem obdarzał jedynie te, które uznał za wybitne. Kiedyś wytknęłam mu to wprost i otrzymałam odpowiedź, że właśnie dzięki tej metodzie odnalazł największe dzieło sztuki. I tak powstał najwspanialszy duet. Koneser doskonałości i jego żywa Wenus (pod nieco skromniejszymi nazwiskami): Jane Corley i Thomas Billingham. Dla uczczenia naszego narzeczeństwa Thomas zafundował mi portret w marmurze. Pierwotnie myślał o obrazie, jednak jego perfekcjonizm nie spotkał się z godnym wykonawcą. Długo chodził po pracowniach i szukał odpowiednio utalentowanego twórcy, narzekając przy tym, że malarstwo portretowe zeszło na psy i stało się biznesem żerującym na pozbawionych gustu masach. Po obejściu niemal wszystkich warsztatów w mieście doszedł do wniosku, że jedynie rzeźba następcy dawnych mistrzów odpowiada jego wymaganiom. Gdy bliski był już poddania się, nieoczekiwanie natrafił na odpowiedniego człowieka. Wtedy właśnie po raz pierwszy usłyszałam o francuskim artyście znanym jako Frédéric de Turnèbe. Rzeźbiarz ten, jak się później dowiedziałam od nielicznych znających go osobiście ludzi, urodził się w Sainte-Maure na początku wieku. Paryska awangarda zepchnęła w cień jego niezwykłą sylwetkę. Królujące na ówczesnych salonach buntownicze trendy odebrały mu zainteresowanie krytyków i wygnały na margines artystycznego środowiska. Tak więc próżno go szukać w katalogach przedwojennych sław i prywatnych kolekcjach, zwłaszcza że prócz dokumentacji fotograficznej nie zachowała się do dzisiaj żadna z jego prac. Po wojnie wyemigrował na wyspy i osiadł w Londynie, gdzie zarabiał jako portrecista w skromnej pracowni. Tam pewnego ranka odnalazł go Thomas. Okoliczności powstania owego dzieła są równie niezwykłe, jak ono samo. Narodziło się w trakcie jednej z największych i najbardziej przerażających anomalii pogodowych w dziejach nowożytnej Europy. Londyn ma za sobą długą historię naznaczoną krwią, ogniem i bombami. Czy jednak może istnieć w pamięci jego mieszkańców wspomnienie bardziej surrealne niż grudzień 1952? Pięć mrocznych dni, które zabrały życie 12 tysięcy ludzi, zapamiętane zostały pod nazwą Wielkiego Smogu. Całe miasto zniknęło pod kurtyną brudnej mgły. Półmrok spowił ulice i place, zupełnie jakby metropolia stała się sceną egipskiej plagi. Ludzie w maskach przemykali między promienistymi snopami samochodowych świateł, policjanci zamiast lizaków używali płonących pochodni. Przez mglistą zasłonę widać było tylko zarysy latarni, pomników i drzew, nadając całej scenerii wrażenia upiornej alienacji. Niekiedy zawiesina była tak gęsta, że stojąc w budce telefonicznej, nie było możliwe dostrzec za jej szybą niczego oprócz szarej nicości. Przez pięć dni londyńczycy żyli tak bez Słońca i Księżyca, otuleni eteryczną trucizną, która niosła im duszne sny i choroby płucne. De Turnèbe miał swoją pracownię na poddaszu kamienicy przy Charles II Street, co stanowiło zaskakująco prestiżową lokalizację dla interesu mało znanego i zapewne niebogatego emigranta. Dość dziwny był to też wybór jak na warsztat rzeźbiarski, jako że transport ciężkich materiałów na najwyższe piętro uzależniony był od sprawności towarowej windy. Najwidoczniej jednak to przytulne i w pewien sposób magiczne lokum przypominało mu wnętrza zapamiętane z rodzimej Francji. Można tam było szybko dotrzeć ze stacji metra Charing Cross przy Trafalgar Square. Wybraliśmy się we dwoje, by złożyć zamówienie. Brodziliśmy przez gęsty smog, który wnikał w szczeliny ubrań i mroził do szpiku kości w sposób porównywalny jedynie z kąpielą w wannie lodowatej wody. Niemal po omacku dotarliśmy w końcu do wyznaczonego adresu i wjechaliśmy windą na ostatnie piętro. Tam powitał nas rzeźbiarz i oprowadził po swoim warsztacie. Pokazywał nam niesprzedane prace, rysunki niesamowitych aktów, szkice koncepcyjne, odlane w brązie medale i cały ogrom płodów swojej działalności. Mistrz de Turnèbe reprezentował tradycyjną szkołę rzeźbiarską, bliską wymarłemu akademizmowi, ale znacznie swobodniejszą i noszącą również eteryczne akcenty impresjonizmu. Swym warsztatem dorównywał samemu Rodinowi, jednak w przeciwieństwie do niego przywiązywał większą wagę do charakteru modela i specjalizował się w psychologicznym portrecie. Do dzisiaj nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem jego geniusz nie został w porę zauważony i doceniony. Podczas naszego pierwszego spotkania de Turnèbe zrobił na mnie wyjątkowe wrażenie. Był małomówny, wyraźnie zamknięty w sobie oraz nieco mrukowaty, a przy tym niezwykle inteligentny i przenikliwy. Mówił cichym i zachrypniętym głosem. Nigdy nie odzywał się bez powodu, przemawiał tylko wtedy, kiedy miał coś ważnego lub konkretnego do powiedzenia. Był zaniedbanym człowiekiem w wieku około pięćdziesiątki. Miał krótką brodę i szary roboczy fartuch, którego – jak mi się wydaje – nie zdejmował nawet do snu. Mimo tego nie sprawiał wrażenia abnegata, a raczej persony oderwanej od rzeczywistości i pochłoniętej przeżywaniem swego wewnętrznego świata. Jego oczy przypominały dwa zaręczynowe pierścionki, w których srebrna obwódka tęczówki otaczała pustą przestrzeń wiecznie rozszerzonych źrenic. Oddychał ciężko i pokasływał, zapewne pod wpływem trujących wyziewów wielkiego miasta. Z pewnością nie był szczęśliwym człowiekiem. Cała jego postać zdawała się emanować duchowym i fizycznym cierpieniem, które on, wbrew wszystkiemu, przekuwał w siłę napędową dla swego niezwykłego talentu. Nawet teraz jawi mi się on jako udręczona dusza, uwięziona w chorowitym ciele i pożerana przez własną wrażliwość. Podejrzewam, że szukał ukojenia w morfinie, aczkolwiek to tylko przypuszczenie. Byłam umówiona na pięć sesji trwających po trzy godziny. Artysta miał sporządzić naturalnej wielkości portret w glinie, następnie odlać go w gipsie i na jego podstawie wykuć ostateczne dzieło w karraryjskim marmurze. Gdy tylko uzgodniliśmy szczegóły, w rzeźbiarza wstąpiła zaskakująca energia. Ustawił mnie w odpowiedniej pozie i nie zwlekając, zabrał się do pracy. Zaczął od leniwego nanoszenia gliny na metalową konstrukcję, którą następnie z coraz większym zaangażowaniem obracał i modelował. Jego wzrok poruszał się wyłącznie na linii biegnącej od mojej twarzy do brunatnego kawałka gleby. Niemal nie używał narzędzi. Formował glinę palcami, stojąc zgarbiony i powyginany pod nienaturalnymi kątami. Widać było, że jest w transie. Świat przestawał dla niego istnieć, liczyła się tylko bryła, którą kształtował szybkimi i niespokojnymi ruchami rąk, zupełnie jak dyrygent w kulminacyjnym momencie koncertu. Ja również zarażałam się jego uniesieniem i pozowałam mu jak zahipnotyzowana. Nawet fatalne oświetlenie odciętego od Słońca nieba zdawało się w niczym mu nie przeszkadzać. Za ukośnymi oknami dachu przesuwała się szara nicość, zupełnie jakby jedynym istnieniem wśród oceanu mgieł była pracownia, Twórca i jego modelka. Odnosiłam wrażenie, że właśnie ta senna poświata bijąca przez zadymione niebo jest jego prawdziwą muzą. To, co dla innych było melancholijną i utrudniającą życie kurtyną półcienia i smutku, jemu przynosiło odpowiedni nastrój. Wyznał mi pewnego razu, że dające mu się we znaki uczucie odcięcia od świata zaowocuje dziełem życia. Następne dni mijały jak we śnie. Gdy tylko wkraczałam do podniebnej pracowni, od razu ogarniał mnie podniosły i nierzeczywisty nastrój, a Frédéric niemal bez słowa przystępował do działania. Traciłam wtedy rachubę czasu i nim zdążyłam się obejrzeć, dzieło było już niemal gotowe. Na kawalecie spoczywała gruda gliny zdająca się moją siostrą bliźniaczką. Żadne słowa nie zdołają opisać jak żywo i naturalnie prezentowa się wyidealizowana wersja mojej osoby. Dawniejsi artyści często upiększali portrety swych bogatych zleceniodawców, jednak tutaj nie było mowy o żadnej manipulacji czy próbie pochlebstwa. Po miesiącu popiersie zostało odkute w kamiennym bloku i dostarczone pod nasz adres. Marmurowy posąg stanął w honorowym miejscu naszego salonu, przyprawiając gości o westchnienia zachwytu, domownikom zaś codziennie dostarczając coraz to nowych wrażeń. Thomas nie skomentował rzeźby nawet jednym zdaniem. Uważał słowa za zupełnie zbędne, za niewystarczające do należytej pochwały mistrzowskiego dzieła. Jego wzrok utkwiony w białym kamieniu mówił sam za siebie. Miał być on ukoronowaniem naszej miłości, jej tryumfem i ostatecznym symbolem. Tak się jednak nie stało. Thomas i ja zaczęliśmy się od siebie oddalać. Bliski był już wyznaczony dzień ślubu, jednak między nami powstała niewidzialna zapora. Przestał mnie zauważać, ja zaś czułam niemożliwą do opisania wewnętrzną pustkę. Zachodziłam w głowę, czemu relacje nasze tak nieoczekiwanie zamarły. Co może odciągnąć uwagę młodego mężczyzny od swojej wybranej i z trudem oswojonej kobiety? Oczywiście inna kobieta. On siedział, całymi godzinami wpatrując się w moją marmurową podobiznę. Ja zaś czułam, że odebrała mi ona wszelkie jego zainteresowanie, a może nawet całą miłość. Zupełnie jakbym to ja była zwykłą figurą z kamienia, martwą i nieczułą, a tamta rzeźba zajęła moje miejsce w jego sercu. Miałam wrażenie, że rzeźba stała się nową istotą o własnej duszy. Duszy, którą mi ukradła. De Turnèbe w swym psychologicznym portrecie posunął się do takiej perfekcji, że zaklął w niej fragment mojej osobowości. Stała się nośnikiem tych z moich cech, których obecność odczuwałam najsilniej w trakcie pozowania. A czułam wtedy to, co we mnie najlepsze: moją miłość do człowieka, przyrodzoną wrażliwość, empatię i świadomość własnego piękna oraz dobra. Rzeźbiarz przelał to wszystko w swoje dzieło, pozostawiając mnie pustą i wyczerpaną. Popiersie stało się pomnikiem mojej duszy, którą jednocześnie mi odebrało. Wyobrażam sobie gniew Najwyższego na widok śmiertelnika, który dorównał mu kunsztem i mocą kreacji. Udoskonalił jego dzieło. Stworzył z gliny i kamienia nowego człowieka: nieskażonego pierworodnym złem, nieśmiertelnego i wiecznie młodego. Właśnie tym było dziecko rąk Frédérica – dobrem samym. Ten nienaturalny stan nie mógł trwać dłużej. Czy był to przypadek, czy ręka boska? Nasze mieszkanie przy Theobald's Road przestało nagle istnieć. Niemiecki niewypał eksplodował pewnego popołudnia, niszcząc kilka pięter wraz z ich wyposażeniem. Tylko opatrzności zawdzięczać można fakt, że żaden człowiek przy tym nie ucierpiał. Wybuch zniszczył cały nasz dobytek. Razem z ową niezwykłą rzeźbą. Czar wtedy prysnął. Thomas ocknął się niczym z długiego zamyślenia. Swojej duchowej nieobecności nie był w stanie w żaden sposób wytłumaczyć. Musieliśmy ułożyć sobie nowe życie. Ocalić z gruzów, co tylko się dało. Opuściliśmy Londyn i zamieszkaliśmy w nadmorskim Folkestone, gdzie zawarliśmy ślub i poznaliśmy nieznane wcześniej definicje piękna. Znaleźliśmy nowy dom, wolny od wiszącego nad nami widma sztuki Frédérica de Turnèbe. Dobrze się stało, że zbieg okoliczności lub palec boży pozbawił mnie owego najpiękniejszego i zarazem najgorszego daru. Teraz już wiem, czemu żadna z prac francuskiego mistrza nie przetrwała. Trzeba zniszczyć rzeźbę, żeby uwolnić jej ducha. Każdy ze sportretowanych przez niego ludzi musiał w końcu odkryć tajemnicę i siłą wydrzeć zabraną mu własność. Czy może istnieć artysta tak doskonały, że posiada moc odebrania fragmentu duszy modela i zaklęcia go w swym dziele? Artysta tak uzdolniony, że owo dzieło utrwala wszystkie najlepsze cechy pierwowzoru, sprawiając, że blednie on w porównaniu z posągiem? Jeśli tak, to Frédéric de Turnèbe niewątpliwie nim był. Niektórzy powiadali, że był magikiem, iluzjonistą. Inni, że podpisał pakt z diabłem w zamian za swój dar. Moim zdaniem był współczesnym mitem; jednak mitem żywym i namacalnym. Odpowiednikiem Pigmaliona i Prometeusza jednocześnie. Odkrył on te mechanizmy ludzkich zmysłów, których istnienia nikt nawet nie przypuszczał, których nie da się zrozumieć i wytłumaczyć. Postawił stopę na niezbadanym jeszcze rejonie Sztuki, jednak okupił to niewyobrażalnym cierpieniem. Nikt jednak nie zdoła wydrzeć geniuszowi jego sekretu. Zmarł bowiem niedługo po ostatnim zleceniu. Zabiła go hipoksja, przyniesiona przez trującą mgłę miliona londyńskich kominów. Pochowany został na cmentarzu North Sheen, gdzie prosta mogiła zastąpiła mu pokój na poddaszu, a sąsiednie groby — otaczające go dzieła sztuki. Jeżeli zawędrujecie kiedyś na tą cichą nekropolię, znajdziecie tam śpiącego Frédérica de Turnèbe. Zapytajcie go mgłę, która przyniosła mu natchnienie i śmierć. Nasłuchujcie uważnie. Wytężcie zmysły. Niech zalegająca szarość wieczoru przyniesie wam odpowiedź. Zapytajcie go również, czy odnalazł spokój. ---- Autor: Andrzej Niemowa Źródło: http://straszne-historie.pl/story/14580-Posag-we-mgle Kategoria:Opowiadania